Daisy Coming Home
by star1kings
Summary: Daisy decided to leave her husband L.D. She stays with Coy for several weeks, before she goes back home. The events in this story follows the story lines of several other stories that I posted earlier.


This story ties in with several stories that I have posted earlier. This story is clean, NON Slash. Daisy left her husband L.D. and went to stay with Coy for several weeks. Coy sold his farm to Vance and bought 'Hard Luck' Jones old farm in Hazzard.

Coy was working in the barn when he heard a vehicle pull up. Not expecting anyone that day, he stopped what he was doing and made his way to the door.  
"Anyone home?"  
"Daisy?" Coy asked himself. He walked outside of the barn and saw Daisy looking around.  
"Daisy?"  
Daisy turned around, smiled and walked to Coy.  
"Hi, Coy." After they hugged, Coy asked her. "What's goin' on?"  
"What'd ya mean? Can't a girl visit her favorite cousin?"  
"Daisy, I haven't seen you since the boys were involved in that accident."  
When she just stood there, Coy cocked his head and said. "Daisy?"  
"Alright. L.D. and I... Well, we got a divorce. Caught him in bed with another woman last week. I got a ride here from a friend."  
"I'm sorry, hon."  
"Thanks."  
"I take it no one knows?"  
"No. I don't know how to tell them. I know Luke and Bo didn't care for him. Luke was worried that he'd end up breaking my heart. He was right."  
"Daisy, you can stay as long as you want. You can use the guest room."  
"Thanks." They walked into the house and Coy showed her around.  
"This is a nice place you got here."  
"Thanks. Hey, I got to get the animals fed. Just make yourself at home. Oh, don't go into the bedroom that has the door closed."  
"Okay." Daisy looked around the house as Coy went to feed the animals. There wasn't much as far as furniture, but the house was very clean and organized. The hardwood floors that were throughout the house looked like they were recently re-done. There was a fireplace in the living room, and on the couch there laid some small blankets. Daisy picked one up and realized that it was a baby blanket, which was very strange in her opinion, so she looked around the room some more. She noticed a picture laying face down on the fire place mantal. Daisy picked up the picture and saw a young lady standing next to Coy on the porch of his house.  
When Coy came back in, she asked him about the lady in the picture.  
"That's Lou-Ann. I was dating her, she died in child-birth three months ago. He's sleeping now in the other room." Coy took the picture from Daisy and set it back, face down on the mantel.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Thanks."  
"What's his name?"  
"Tommy."  
"You do all this work, and still take care of the baby by yourself?"  
"Yeah. I have a baby sling that I attach to my front, and carry him around when I'm working. When I go out in the morning to feed the animals, I take the baby monitor out with me. Most of the time I can get the animals fed before he wakes up." Coy went to the kitchen and started to take down some plates and glasses. As he walked away, Daisy noticed for the first time the baby monitor on his belt.  
"You hungry, Daisy?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll make breakfast." As Coy was making breakfast, they talked.  
"Ya know, Bo hasn't drivin' a vehicle on the road since their accident?"  
"He hasn't?"  
"The only thing he drives is a tractor. Luke drove all the races that they entered."  
"How he do?"  
"Won all of them." When they got done with breakfast, Daisy washed the dishes as Coy prepared the baby bottles for the day.  
"They came up last week, and chopped enough wood to last me the next couple winters. I'm glad I moved to Hazzard, it's only a 15 minute drive to their farm."  
Several minutes later, Tommy woke up.  
"I'll be right back." Daisy walked into the bedroom as Coy picked up Tommy.  
"Oh Coy, he's cute."  
"Thanks." As Coy changed Tommy, Daisy looked around the small room. The room was painted a light blue with an area rug in the middle. There was a rocking chair in the far right corner of the room next to a small dresser. A small rocking horse was in the left corner of the room for when he got older. The bigger toys, like building blocks and stuffed animals, were in a toy box. The crib was to the left of the door, several feet away from the window. She recogized the curtains; they were handmade by Aunt Martha.  
"Jesse and Albert are letting me use all this stuff."  
Daisy picked up a rattle and smiled.  
"This was Luke's favorite." She showed Coy the rattle.  
"Tommy's too." Coy told her as Tommy reached out his hands for the rattle.  
"Here you go, Tommy." Daisy gave him the rattle, and laughed when he put it straight in his mouth. Coy took Tommy into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle then walked to the living room. He sat on the small couch and fed him as Daisy looked on.  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
"No. I gave up on that. Don't have the time. This little guy keeps me busy." When Tommy was done and cleaned up, Coy handed him to Daisy.  
"It's been a long time since I held a baby." Daisy smiled as Tommy stared at her and reached for her earings. Later that night, Daisy watched Tommy as Coy finished the evening chores.

^^Several weeks had past and harvest time was nearing.^^

"Daisy, I just wanted you to know. Bo and Luke will be here middle of next week. Unless you want to hide in the attic, I suggest you either call and tell them you're here or go home."  
"I know. I'll give Uncle Jesse a call." Daisy called the farm and was relieved that Jesse answered. They talked for awhile, then Daisy told him that she was coming home.  
"Oh, Uncle Jesse. Don't tell Bo or Luke that I'm coming home. I want it to be a surprise."  
"I won't. Besides I won't see them until late tonight. They're helping Jake with the harvest. They've been so busy, I hardly see them."  
"What happened to Jake?"  
"He got pinned when the tractor he was driving over-turned. Broke his leg. Was lucky that the boys were driving by when it happened."  
"I'll see ya tomorrow."  
"See ya then. Bye."

^^The next day^^

"Don't be a stranger to us." Coy told Daisy as he walked her to his car.  
"I won't, I promise. Now that you live closer to us, I can visit more often."  
"That's good. Since I have him, I don't go out very much. Mostly church on Sunday, just to get out of the house. Tommy seems to like the attention. Get's kind of lonely here." Daisy could almost see the sadness in his eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll visit once a week. I promise."  
"We'd appreciate it. Bye now."  
Coy let Daisy use his yellow Mustang to go to the Atlanta Bank and to get home. She waved as she left, as Coy watched her leave from his front porch.  
All the way to Atlanta, Daisy was thinking about what she was going to say to Jesse and the boys. Everytime she thought she had an idea on what she was going to say, she changed her mind.  
"How am I going to do this?" She asked herself. She took a deep breath as she was now approaching the farm.  
"Well, here goes nothing." She told herself as she got out of her borrowed car.  
"Daisy girl!" Jesse exclaimed once he saw her.  
"Hi, Uncle Jesse." Daisy gave him a hug.  
"How you doing?"  
"I'll be fine. How are you guys?"  
"We're all doing good. I want to show you something. Bo has a knack for horses." Jesse showed Daisy the horses and the new barn that was built several months ago.  
"Bo and Luke did all of this?"  
"Yeah, they did. I thought Bo was crazy when he came up with the idea for the horses. He made it work. When they were in the hospital, Coy came over and stayed on and off for several months."  
"I can't believe he has a son."  
"Yeah, he's a good father. We all go to church on Sunday together. He needs to get out of the house, meet a nice girl."  
"Oh, Uncle Jesse." Daisy swatted his arm.  
"Well, he does." Jesse took a feed bucket down and started to feed the horses.  
"Jesse, let me help?"  
"Alright. You take those five, I got these four." As they were feeding the horses, they continued to talk.  
"Later on, I'll let them run out in the pasture. The boys finally got around to fencing in the rest of the north forty."  
"Did they buy more land when I was gone?"  
"They bought the swamp land."  
"The land that Boss tried to sell that young couple years ago?"  
"The very same."  
"Why would they want that? It's worthless."  
"Bo thinks there's some value in that land. Not sure what." When they got done with the horses, they went inside to make dinner.  
"The boys normally get back around 7:30, so I put the dinner in the oven for them. Then I saddle up Pepper so Luke can round up the horses, while Bo gets the sheep."  
"You guys got this farm running smoothly."  
"Well, with them helping Jake and Coy, we all have to help each other." When Jesse saw the sad look in Daisy's eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her.  
"Daisy, I'm not mad at you for leaving and trying to make a life for yourself. Neither are the boys. We all do our fair share just like before, but I'm not as young as the boys. Bo wakes up before me now and makes breakfast. That boy sure can cook."  
That made Daisy laugh and she hugged him back. "No way I believe that."  
"Who do you think made all this?" Jesse opened the cupboard doors and showed her all the canned soup, and home-made bread. Daisy looked at all the food, surprised that Bo did all of that.  
"C'mon, you mean to tell me that Bo did all of this?" She picked up a jar of soup and showed it to Jesse.  
"Yes, he did. What Bo does is, he'll cook about a weeks worth of lunch and dinner on Sunday. Than he'll can or freeze it, so we re-heat it in the oven or on the stove."

About two hours later the boys came home.

"Hey Coy! Where you at?" Luke yelled as he got out of the truck.  
"He's not here." Daisy said as she walked outside.  
"Daisy?" They both said as she stood on the porch.  
"Where's Coy?" Luke asked her.  
"He let me use his car. Come inside, I'll tell you about it." Daisy told Bo and Luke what had happened the last month.  
"Daisy, I'm sorry."  
"Thanks Luke."  
"Me too." Bo added.  
"Couldn't help notice the new truck."  
"We needed a truck with more horse power for towing."  
"Surprised it's not orange." They all had a good laugh at that remark. Then they all went into the living room to catch up on the events of the past year. Several hours later they said their goodnights so they all could get some much needed rest. The mornings come fast when you have to wake early.

The End (for now)


End file.
